A reason for living
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: When he left her lying on that bench that night so long ago, it was for her own good. He had almost regretted walking away from her, because even if he hated the attention she offered, he couldn’t forget the fact that she persisted in offering it.-angst


**Pairing/ SasuSaku**

**A oneshot. It's pretty angsty. I like it. **

**Disclaimer**

* * *

He despised her.

What with all her fawning and drooling on his feet, just like all the other fan girls. Her refusal to understand that when he said that she was annoying and worse than Naruto, he actually meant it.

He treasured the moment as the blade of his kunai drug across the skin just below her collarbone. The red liquid that oozed from the gash made him shiver and he licked his lips lightly.

He pitied her.

The fact that she was always alone, never quite within the goal of being good enough, even though she tried so hard. The way she craved attention so desperately it was painfully obvious, it was written on her face as she sat alone on that same bench every time.

His fingers reached up and he drug them through the blood, now drizzling down her flesh, soaking into her red Haruno dress. He felt a tremor shoot through him as the hot liquid coated his hand.

He owned her.

The fact that she'd give him anything he asked for. Such was the price of his love. She'd live her life the way he wanted. Give herself to him if he wanted, not that he did. It was written all over her face that she'd given herself to him long ago.

He allowed his fingers to drift downward, dragging across the fabric of her breast, then lower over her stomach. He touched every curve of her body, leaving slight trails of blood along the way. He burned the image of her emerald eyes into his mind.

He cared for her.

More than he'd ever admit. When he left her lying on that bench that night so long ago, it was for her own good. He had almost regretted walking away from her, because even if he hated the attention she offered, he couldn't forget the fact that she persisted in offering it.

He slipped one hand around her waist, and the other caressed her shoulder as he lifted her with surprising gentleness into his lap, her head resting softly on his chest. He could almost imagine what her blood would taste like.

He needed her.

Possibly the most painful realization he'd ever come to. He needed her for several reasons, and none of them what he would have like. Not just because he wanted her to carry on the Uchiha bloodline, and not just because she was willing to be there to help him with his revenge, but because he'd grown rather dependant upon seeing her everyday.

In a slow, tense movement, he craned his neck down and pressed his forehead to hers. That stupid big forehead that was now pale, with slight trickles of blood rimming her hairline, like a tiara. He breathed out, his breath moistening her lips softly.

He wanted her.

He wanted her to be his and only his. He didn't want to risk the chance that, even if he didn't necessarily desire her, anyone else could have her. She was like his property, he couldn't just allow her to be passed around.

He lifted his forehead from hers and peered at her milky skin before leaning his chin down. It seemed like forever before his lips touched hers and with an abandon so unlike himself he began to work his mouth against hers, running his tongue across them and nipping his teeth at her lips. He could taste the blood on his tongue.

He missed her.

And for this reason, he had to put a stop to it. The fact that she was always on his mind. Right there beneath Itatchi she haunted him. He couldn't stand the thought that she made being weak look desirable. He couldn't forget that. His only fear was weakness.

Lifting his lips from hers he leaned up and look at her, carving the image of her limp body, laced with blood, and cradled in his arms into his memory. It was the most beautiful he'd seen her since he'd known her. He shifted her away from him, laying him on the ground next to that pest Naruto. The stupid boy just wouldn't die like she would, so he'd have to leave him there. He wasn't going to waste his time killing Naruto. He'd just go on about his business and let Naruto rejuvenate. He was way to fun too fight to kill.

He stood and glanced back at his once-team before turning softly away. He'd never forget the way they looked, covered in blood, dead and nearing dead. It was a testament of everything he knew and loved. He hadn't meant to leave Naruto alive, but he just couldn't do it, and as for Sakura, it was better for her that way. Out of suffering, no longer alone in life.

He almost chuckled at the thought, as he walked away quietly, of Naruto upon waking. He'd look around, dumbfounded as always, then look to his left to see poor little Sakura. He'd probably scream, get angry, and cry. Sasuke didn't blame him, she was after all, the love of his life. Silly Naruto did love Sakura so dearly.

This is what he wanted; to give Naruto a real reason to find him. Revenge. It's what's given him strength, it'll do the same for Naruto now.

They would meet again, and with Sakura no longer in the way, Naruto would provide the challenging fight Sasuke wanted. He'd wait as long as that took.


End file.
